Fifty Words
by Elena Forest
Summary: A whole bunch of short stories with limited amounts of words. Tweleve: 600 words: Heiji & Kazuha & Heiji & Kazuha alternate. Small Heiji & small Kazuha. Vote for which short stories should be continued. Complete.
1. 50 words: Conan, Aoko & Kaito, & Yukiko

50 words

Conan

It was dark. Scary. Conan was scared. They had found him. And now he was in for it. All he could think of was Ran, and his family. The Detective Boys. All the others connected to him. They would die, all because of him. It was his fault. Conan cried.

50 words alternate

Aoko & Kaito

"Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"Kaito, why—you know what, I shouldn't even ask."

The boy gave her an innocent look. "Ask what?" He inquired.

"Kaito, just _why _are you covered in neon spray paint…?"

"…Aoko, I think you were right the first time when you said you shouldn't ask…."

Aoko just sighed.

50 words alternate

Yukiko

Yukiko loved small things—small children. She was thrilled when she learned that Shin-chan was small again. And so she hugged and cooed over him, despite his protests. Even though her exterior showered him with love and silliness, all that was inside was worry, for his safety, health, and state-of-mind.

**

* * *

**

Oh no! A new story! LOOK OUT!!!!

Well, I have this one DONE anyway--it goes up to 600 words. I will update once a day with these, going up 50 words each time. Please enjoy! :)

~Elena Forest


	2. 100 words: Ran, & Police Force & Shinich

100 words

Ran

Ran called it love. She didn't know what others called it. But love is what she called it. Puppy love, motherly love, friendship love, fascination love—it was all love in Ran's eyes. She felt all the kinds of love, in her eyes. There were some really strong kinds of love that she held. She loved her family. Loved her friends. Loved the mountain air. And even if others called it different things, Ran called it love. What she had for a select few was stronger then just friendship love, or whatever. But she'd never tell. Not for now, anyway.

100 words alternate

Police Force & Shinichi

The police station was always very busy. There was always some sort of event or case being worked on. There was often panic flying around, too, often because of cases or people involved with cases.

In this incident, it was a small boy of the age around six causing the general confusion and panic.

"And I'm telling you," the small boy said furiously. "That they were undergoing an illegal transaction! Then his partner hit me over the head with a pipe and fed me some sort of poisin_! I'm telling you my name is Shinichi Kudou, and __**I'm not lying!**_"

* * *

The first one's not my faveorite, but I really like the second one XD XD Hope you enjoyed!

~Elena


	3. 150 words: Ai & Ayumi

150 words

Ai & Ayumi

She was called cold, harsh, and strange; but she had many friends in the world. Some she would not admit to having befriended. Some forged a friendship with her that was special, one unlike a friendship she'd had before. Sure, Ai had a friend in all of the members of the Shonen Tantei Dan—but the one person who had made a real connection to her was Ayumi. Sometimes, to herself, Ai thought of Ayumi as odd. Who would want to make friends with a girl as weird as herself? But Ai let it slide, and just glowed in the warmth of the friendship—although she was careful not to let anyone see. _Maybe, _she always reasoned. _Maybe today I'll let Ayumi see I'm grateful. _But for some reason or another, she always put it off till tomorrow. And so she was still seen as cold or strange or harsh.

* * *

I really like this one ^~^ Hope you did too!

Thanks to:

x-streakz-X-the-X-werecat-x

~Elena-chan


	4. 200 words: Kaito & Aoko

200 words

Kaito & Aoko

_Swish! Woosh! Swish! __**BANG!**_

"Ow!" Kaito yelped. Aoko frowned, lowering her mop.

"You deserve it!" She cried after a moment, and raised her weapon once more. The chase began once more. The class watched in awe as the daily routine continued. Aoko never manage to whop Kaito on the head before! It was the first time. Aoko must've been thinking the same thing because the mop chase was somehow _off _after Kaito's whacking.

Miss. Miss. Kaito jumped both times. By now he was on a desk. Aoko swung, and missed. Kaito back flipped onto the desk behind him. The student he flipped over had tried to become small. Didn't work too well, but at least Aoko's mop only grazed his scalp. This went on. The chase was missing Kaito's enthusiastic pranks. Finally, Aoko put her mop down and yelled at Kaito:

"What's wrong with you today?!"

"Dunno," was his response, to which Aoko frowned. So he continued. "I just have a weird feeling."

Aoko swung and missed. They were facing each other in the isle between desks. This time, she swung at his feet. Kaito tripped forward. Before he could catch himself he collided with Aoko.

Aoko went red.

"KAAIIITTOOO!!!"

* * *

Haha, can you guess what happened??? XD Well, hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to:

x-streakz-X-the-X-werecat-x

~Elena-chan


	5. 250 words: Takagi & Shinichi

250 words

Takagi & Shinichi

A normal day. That's how it started. Coffee, with some toast and on the toast, jam. It was a normal breakfast. After that, he was off to his normal day as a police officer. And then, after a normal lunch, he took a shift as a patrol officer at Tropical Land—it was a;; very normal. After all, Tropical land was always short on police staff. He had a normal dinner, went on the Ferris Wheel, then went back to the little police office base in Tropical Land to grab his papers and head home—it was dark by then after all. But that's when it stopped being a normal day.

Three of the officers had been patrol and heard a shout. They'd found a dead body behind the Ferris Wheel! They called the station to report, when the young boy began to stir. He wasn't dead after all. They brought him back the station and put him on a little cot. He was wearing clothing at least seven or eight times too large. Takagi, having a bit of medical knowledge, began to bandage the boy's head up. _What a nasty wound, _he remembered thinking, and wondering what caused it. The boy had woken up while he was finishing with the bandage and waited until he was done to sit up.

"What's your name?" Takagi had asked. The boy blinked.

"Shinichi Kudou," the boy had replied. After this, things got very complicated.

It was not a very normal day, indeed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)

Thanks to:

Chibified Ran-chan

Roankun

~Forest-chan


	6. 300 words: Mitsuhiko & Shiho

300 words

Mitsuhiko & Shiho

Mitsuhiko was a smart boy. This is something everyone knew. He liked science. He was logical. The boy was curious as well. He liked to sneak out during recess, in kindergarten, to 'investigate' one thing or another. He always came back within fifteen minutes afterwards, though, so on a particularly warm Wednesday neat the end of the school year, when Mitsuhiko didn't come back immediately, no one worried.

Now, the small boy was wandering down a street and nearing an alleyway. He was following a big ant and wasn't paying attention to where it led him. He drew even closer to the alley. Finally he was at its entrance the ant turned into the ally. He was about to continue the pursuit of the ant when he heard a voice and stopped. It was coming from in the alleyway! He pulled back and crouched down at the entrance to the ally, wanting to listen to the conversation.

"Little boy, what are you doing?"

The voice made the child turn and look up. A woman was leaning over him. She wore a white lab coat and had short light brown hair.

"Shhh," Mitsuhiko whispered, lifting a finger. Then he whispered, "I'm being a detective."

The woman frowned. "That's dangerous," she whispered back. "Come. Let me take you back to your school." She held out a hand. Mitsuhiko took it. The woman lead him away.

There was a gunshot from behind. Mitsuhiko didn't know what it was, but Shiho did. She started shaking.

"I'm Shiho," she whispered to the boy at the school's gates. "Please take care."  
A year later, a girl named Ai Haibara came to Mitsuhiko's school. He took one look at her, and asked, "Have I met you before?"

Shiho stared back. "No," she responded softly. "No, you haven't."

* * *

Methinks this one is one of my faves so far :) Hope you guys liked it!!

Hey guys---I've noticed a particular few so far have been faves. If I considered continuing one, would you vote in a poll for it?

Thanks to:

LeonaWriter

~Elena-san


	7. 350 words: Genta

350 words

Genta

Genta thought of himself as the leader. Was he really the leader of the Shonen Tantei Dan? No; the group always looked up to Conan for what to do. Ayumi sometimes, as well. She was cute and sweet, and all the boys respected her. Conan was smart and strong and unusual. Even Mitsuhiko could charm adults with his mature attitude and logic. But what did Genta having going for him? Nothing.

Presently, Genta was eating ice cream. Strawberry, two scoops, on a cone, with a waterfall of fudge cascading down it; just the way Genta liked it.

Genta was very down, and drowning his sorrows his food—like he always did. But this time he was drowning in _sweets_.

"Genta?" his mother asked as he bit into his cone—his third cone, to be exact. "Are you upset?"

Genta nodded and took another bite.

"What's wrong?"

"No one likes me," he complained. "Everyone's more popular then me!"

His mother frowned as he grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer. (By now they were out of cones.)

"I don't see why they don't like me," Genta continued. "I mean, I'm nice, aren't I? Fun, aren't I? I mean—ugh, it's just not fair!"

The frown on his mother's face deepened as Genta bit into the fruit pop.

Genta plopped down on a kitchen chair, chomping moodily. Chomp, chomp. Lick, lick, chomp, lick, and chomp. The Popsicle was gone and Genta threw the Popsicle stick across the room. It landed next to the trash can. He pushed off of the chair and stamped over and tossed it in. Then he stomped over to the fridge and pulled the stool over from where it had been pushed against the counter. He stood on it and threw open the freezer and got another Popsicle.

"Genta…" his mom started. The doorbell rang. His mother opened it. The Shonen Tantei Dan stood in the doorway. Genta flew towards them, anger forgotten, and a frozen treat for each member in his hands. Then they flew off to the park, planning their next adventure.

Genta's mother shook her head.

* * *

0.0 this one was hard to write! Genta's hard to do. I couldn't get enough words, then I had too much! Ugh! But here it is anyway :)

~Elena-chan


	8. 400 words: Eri

400 words

Eri

It was a slow day at the office for Eri. She was currently sitting in her office. She was leaning forward, the palm of her hand pressing into her right cheek, and her eyes half lidded. The warm sunlight was pouring in through the windows and warming her back (which was to the windows.). Her right hand held a pen, which was backwards in her palm, the end tapping lazily on the desk at even intervals.

It was a lazy day at the office.

Eri let out a long, lengthily suffering sigh. She had no cases, clients, nor a single thing to do at the office that day. With decisive moments, she stood, gathered her papers, and put them into her briefcase. Then, after closing the room's blinds on the warm, inviting day outside, Eri strode out of the office and left after telling her secretary that she was going out.

Eri Kisaki found herself, some time later, at a small out door café. She crossed her legs and adjusted the umbrella that was positioned to shade her table—it wasn't doing a very good job. After a moment of struggling to try to adjust it, Eri just gave up and held her hand up to catch a waiter's attention so that she could order.

When she received her tea, Eri found herself watching the people who were passing by. With a small gasp, she recognized someone walking by. She froze, wondering if he'd notice her; after a moment she relaxed and tried to look natural. She felt his eyes scorch her skin but did not look up from her paper. She took a sip of tea and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking some where else. _Had_ he noticed her? Had she imagined it when she felt his gaze on her skin? She looked away, back to the news.

She didn't see his eyes flick to her and away again. When Eri glanced again, he had moved from his spot. Wondering where he'd gone, and if he was on a case (she had realized that he was on his way someplace, after all,) Eri let her eyes wander about. She spotted him talking to a waiter. Just moments later he sat down just a table away from her.

Both parties pretended not to see the other. Someplace in her heart, Eri ached.

* * *

I don't like this one -_-; there, I said it.

Thanks to:

The Pen in Penguin

~Forest-san


	9. 450 words: Kid I & Yusaku

450 words

Kid I & Yusaku

Kudou Yusaku was bored. Currently, he was sitting in the living room of his gigantic house, alone. Four year old Shinichi and Yukiko were at some sort of play (not that the four year old had _really_ wanted to go) and so he was watching TV, all by his lonesome. Yusaku had not wanted to see the play (what-so-ever!) and used his manuscript as an excuse to not go. But he didn't _have _a manuscript to work on. He was bored. And he did not like being bored. He turned on the TV.

Yusaku sighed and flipped the channel. He checked the time. Flipped the channel. He was about to change again, but the headline on the new caught his attention.

_**KID heist is starting in half an hour! Watch live! See the countdown and afterwards, see an exclusive police interview! **_

Yusaku chuckled. Kaitiou Kid heists were much more entertaining than plays or television or nonexistent manuscripts. He flicked a button on the remote, turning off the electrical box that displayed moving pictures and sound. Once he'd shrugged into his jacket, he was on his way to the heist. A full moon that night. He smiled.

At five to nine Yusaku entered the building in which the heist was set to take place. Seven minutes afterwards he entered the building one more, explaining that he had forgotten something and went quickly to retrieve it—he said he left through the back door. Four minutes after this event, Yusaku received a call. Sixty seconds later he was heading towards the front of the building. A minute and a half passed and Yusaku was hurrying through an empty hallway. Thirty milliseconds later, both Yusaku's met face to face.  
The heist had begun, not a minute too soon or a minute too late.

***

The house was dark when Yukiko and her son returned home. Shinichi was asleep, actually, but this was to be expected. The four year old boy had not wanted to attend the classical play as much as his father had.

Yukiko passed through the living room and tucked her son in upstairs. She came back down, afterwards, to do the same for her husband. He was asleep on the couch, the television on—but muted—and all the lights off. She laughed and pressed a kiss gently to his forehead before going upstairs for bed herself, all the while muttering about 'irresponsible husbands who don't do the work that they used as an excuse to not go to a play with their lovely wife and son'—in a good natured way, of course.

But Yusaku merely snorted, rolled over, and went back to sleep as soon as Yukiko left.

* * *

I don't like how this ended...it could have been so much better! Oh well. Hope you like it :)

Thanks to:

The Pen in Penguin

~Forest-san


	10. 500 words: Kid II

500 words

Kid II

(Song-fic for Syndicate by The Fray)

_**Halfway round the world lies the one thing that you want,**_

_**Buried in the ground,**_

_**Hundreds of miles down. **_

The tip-off had been anonymous. _I know where the gem is,_ it had said. _It is in America,_ the note said. _Go find it,_ the note stated; _it's waiting for you…_

Kaitou Kid, in the guise of a pretty, brown haired flight attendant, strolled down the isle of a 747—a huge airplane with two stories. He was on his way to America. Something had told him to follow the tip off.

"Hello," he smiled politely at the old business man in a mediocre seat. "Are you enjoying your flight?" And so he continued to move down the rows with a white smile and poker face the completely hid the turmoil of emotion within.

_**The first thing that arises **_

_**In your mind when you awake**_

_**Is bending you till you break**_

_**Let me hold you now**_

Nervousness, excitement, fear…all of these emotions swam within. He was nervous about finding Pandora. He was exited to have all these years of work finally pay off. He was afraid that…_they_ were following him, that _they _had received the same tip…but most of all, was afraid that _they _would kill him before he destroyed the gem.

_**Baby, close your eyes**_

_**Don't open till the morning light.**_

_**Baby, don't forget,**_

_**We haven't lost it all yet…**_

He wasn't even there yet. He was still out, expanded above the vast ocean that separated him from the cursed gem. So far, he wasn't dead, and the night of his most important heist was yet to come. He somehow wished he could blink, and the whole event would be in the past—then he could go home and continue to steal, return, and enjoy his midnight clashes with the police force. The thought that he would disappear before the job was done, having to leave it to his own son…only four, he remembered. A choking sensation at those thoughts made him feel so many emotions at once that he had no name for the new feeling.

_**Don't know what you're made of,**_

_**Till the one thing that you want **_

_**Is coming with the dawn**_

_**And suddenly changes**_

_**Monday, the syndicate meets everyone the same**_

It was the dawn of a Monday morning…and now, Kaitou Kid the second held the long searched for jewel in his white-gloved hand, although the glove was brown now, with mud and dirt and all kinds of grime—along with the rest of his suit. Suddenly, he saw—no, he knew—that _they _were there.

"Toichi, you found it for us, after all this time…"

_**But all we've lost to the flame**_

_**Listen to me now**_

_**Baby, close your eyes**_

_**Don't open till the morning light.**_

_**Baby, don't forget,**_

_**You haven't lost it all yet.**_

_**All we know for sure is all that we are fighting for.**_

_**Baby, don't forget,**_

_**We haven't lost it all yet.**_

A fire. No one found the jewel…nor the bodies.

* * *

I was DYING to do this one! The very first time I heard this song, I went: MAGIC KAITOU 3 so yea lolz XD Hope you like this one as much as I liked writing it!

~Elena


	11. 550 words: Toichi

550 words

Toichi

He was a man of the night. Ever since he was four, he had loved to just gaze out of his window at the brightly shining pinpricks of light there—no, more importantly, at the always-changing, ever-being-eaten cookie that floated in the expanse of navy, never the same one night to the next. The moon.

The moon—why did he like the moon? He just did. It was a far off planet that shone nearly as bright as the sun did in the day—but the sun was too bright. The moon wasn't dark and unlit—it shone with just the right intensity, borrowed light that always changed and followed a pattern. The moon was pretty, the moon was un-judging, it was kind. The moon didn't care that he had 'accidentally' spilled his un-washable purple paint all over Karmei. Toichi loved the moon and stars.

When he was six he had begun to study the sky, looking for formations and constellations now—not just letting his eyes dance from one light to the next. He began to memorize the names of some of the stars—like the North Star and Polaris. He could point out the Big and Little Dippers and many other named clusters of stars.

By the time he was eight, when his father died of disease, he looked up the sky and imagined that his father was one of the lights up there, smiling and encouraging him. His father's star was right next to his favorite thing in the sky—the moon. No, his father was the moon. And that's one reason he always looked to the moon, loved the moon…adored it even.

When he was a young man of the age twenty he was hit head-over-heels with a legend. He and his old friend by the name of Ginzo Nakamori had gone out and about the town—they'd stopped in a bar and Ginzo had told him about a legend he'd heard somewhere. A legend that he could not resist but to test. He went to the moon for advice and the moon presented him ideas, schemes and plots. The moon brought to him Kaitou 1412—The Moonlit Magician.

The moon never phased in and out of support for Toichi as he struggled with this legend. She watched with unwavering faith as he evaded policemen, playing games and tricks and laughing as he searched. She smiled upon him and kissed his cheeks with her silver rays.

Toichi loved the moon.

His son loved the moon, too. Toichi taught him all about the stars, the moon, the constellations, all at the same age that he'd learned them at. The moon had told him that he would have to leave his son soon—and Toichi wasn't afraid. No, he wasn't scared of leaving, and joining his father, among the stars and moon. But he was scared and afraid for his son. Only eight when Toichi left for the stars.

Toichi watched his son stay strong for eight long years—long, long, painful years when he could only watch. And then—soon after he turned sixteen, Kaito discovered Toichi's secret room…and began where Toichi had left off.

And so the moon, Kenta, and Toichi watched over Kaito as he laughed, evaded police, searched, and carried on his father's legend.

* * *

This was so much fun to write! I love writing Toichi--he's barely ever writen!!! :)

~Elena Forest


	12. 600 words: Heiji & Kazuha, & alternate

600 words

Kazuha & Heiji

Kazuha gazed down at the small boy. He was asleep, momentarily, and tossing. He was covered in sweat and mumbling. His clothing was a few sizes too large, but that didn't quite matter. He was a small child, so far nameless, and sleeping on her couch.

"_Neechan! Neechan!" _

_Kazuha turned at the shouts. She saw a tanned boy, of six or seven, with pants rolled up eight or so times (same for the sleeves on his shirt) and blood covering his arm and the left half of his face. She had gasped._

_The boy arrived at her feet (she had been walking home) and stood panting with his hands on his knees. "Neechan," he gasped. "Call the police!"_

"_What?" she gasped._

"_Neechan!" he repeated more urgently, tugging on her skirt now. "Neechan, you have to call the cops. The men in black, they kidnapped me and hurt me, but I got away. You have to call the police before they get away!!"_

After that, Kazuha had indeed called the cops. They had not found the men in black whom the young boy had spoken of, but had found traces of them being there—meaning that the kid hadn't lied. Kazuha had impulsively decided to take him home with her and wait until he woke up (as he had fallen into a restless slumber towards the end of the investigation) and then decide what to do. The police agreed to this. Once she had his name they would search for records of missing children. Now she was kneeling on the floor as he slept on the couch.

He turned, and mumbled something. Kazuha couldn't make it out. She vaguely thought that the kid looked kind of like Heiji when they had been younger—he even had a string around his neck. Whatever was on its end was inside his shirt, tucked away, and Kazuha didn't want to check his sleep to see what it was.

The boy jerked into a sitting position suddenly, and Kazuha jumped back. The boy let out a gasp, his head jerking to look in every direction. He seemed to relax when he realized he was in a home—probably relived to longer be captured by the men in back—but his eyes still showed fear. He didn't seem to have seen Kazuha until she leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked, and gasped when he saw Kazuha hovering over him, her mouth open to speak. He quickly pulled backwards, pressing into the couch cushion—he winced when his arm hurt. When he examined it, he saw it had been bandaged, and he shot a suspicious glance at Kazuha.

"Did you—" he started. Kazuha nodded.

"I bandaged your arm up. What a nasty cut!" Her eyes showed concern. "What's your name, little boy?"

At first, he didn't speak. "I need to call someone," he said instead. "Privately, please—do you have a phone….?"

Kazuha left the room to let him make his call, and hovered in the doorway trying not to listen. He carried out the conversation in a low voice as if he knew Kazuha was trying to eavesdrop. When he hung up and offered the phone back, he seemed much more relaxed.

She smiled. She asked again, "So, what's your name?"

The boy gave a confident smirk. "My name would just happen to be Kizokou Ari."

Kazuha blinked. "Well, Ari-kun, do you have a place to stay?"

The smirk widened as if Ari knew that she would ask that. "It just so happens that my parents are out of town…"

Kazuha & Heiji

600 words alternate

It was a pleasant night. Kazuha was walking home from a quick trip to the grocery store—it was her turn to make dinner for the family. So naturally, Kazuha screamed when a hand clamped around her mouth (sufficiently muffling the scream) and dragged her into an alleyway. A piece of cloth was shoved into her face, and as she struggled she felt herself unwillingly begin to fall asleep….

When Kazuha awoke she was chained to a pole in a small, dark room. The door began to creak open. She wanted to scream, but there was tape around her mouth. Her ankles were bound together. The men who entered the room were tall and blonde and short and burly, respectively. Behind them was a brown-haired woman, dark shadows covering her eyes.

The blonde lifted her chin and told her to enjoy heaven. She glared at him and tried to kick him but failed. The burly one smirked, and then both left, leaving her with the woman. She removed the tape from Kazuha's mouth, and Kazuha spat out, "What do you want from me?" the moment it was removed.

"You were kidnapped," she whispered in harsh tones. "They want me to test a poison on you. If it kills you….well….but if it doesn't I'm going to smuggle you out. Okay?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Who else do you have to trust?" he voice was sad but her eyes were sadder. She offered a white and red pill, gently put it into Kazuha's mouth, and fed her some water.

Pain.

The last thing Kazuha saw before blacking out was the woman taking out a clipboard with a pained look in her eyes.

This time, when Kazuha woke up she was in an alley way. She stood and walked on unsteady feet towards the mouth of the alley. The first thing she realized was that she was now wearing a long white shirt that went to her knees and had a pocket that against her left knee. Pausing, she dug into it and found a note that said:

_The poison had a strange side effect. You now have the body of a seven-year-old girl instead of sixteen. You must not tell anyone about this—because if the org finds out you're alive they'll eliminate you and everyone around you._

Kazuha crumbled up the paper, and tossed it into a puddle. Thinking twice, she grabbed the balled up paper once more. She had a chance to check her reflection and what the note said was true. She looked like a seven-year-old. She looked a mess, too, with her hair tangled and the left side of her face bloody (probably from when she had blacked out) and her right arm bloody as well. (She didn't know how this happened, but there was a long cut on the inside of her arm, no longer bleeding.) She started to panic, but took a deep breath. Then she started towards Heiji's house.

His dad was a police officer. He should help. That was the excuse she gave herself, but Kazuha barely believed it herself.

_From now on, I'm Kenshin Chou. Until I'm Kazuha again, of course._

Chou rang the doorbell on the Hattori residence. _No, _she thought. _I'll tell Heiji the truth. _

Heiji's mother opened the door. Chou told her she had a case for Heiji. He was summoned for her. Heiji lead Chou to his room after being told that no-one was to overhear the conversation.

Kazuha took a deep breath, standing with her back to the closed door. "Heiji," She said slowly. "It's me, Kazuha."

* * *

Really, there just arn't enough small Heiji stories around--and NO small Kazuha stories! I keep wondering what'd happen in those senarios--now you know a couple of the possibilities I thought of :)

Well, it's done and overwith--if you want any one of these little one-shots (from the entire story) tell me, and I'll be happy to. There's a poll on my profile for which ones should be continued. Well, hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!

Thanks to:

The Pen in Penguin

~Elena Forest


End file.
